


Love is a Promise

by thathyperloudfangirlchick



Series: Baked My Way Into Your Heart [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathyperloudfangirlchick/pseuds/thathyperloudfangirlchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt:<br/>“It doesn’t matter where you go, because you always come back to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Promise

          “Aaron, this is actually the most stressed out I’ve ever seen you, and that is really surprising,” you say as you fumble with the blue necktie he painstakingly picked. He looks down at you with brows furrowed.

          “What are you talking about, Y/N? I’m perfectly calm.” You smirk at that, pulling the tie one more time before curling your hands around his lapels.

          “You keep clenching and unclenching your fists at your sides, and your foot keeps jerking like you’re restraining yourself from tapping it.” He raises his eyebrows, impressed, and you smile back at him. “I learn so much being around you, love, and my aunt knows that. She will LOVE you, so I don’t know what you’re worried about.” He sighs, resting his forehead on top of your hair, and wraps his hands around yours.

          “She’s so important to you, Y/N. She became your mother when your own mistreated you; she took you in, cared for you, loved you. I’m afraid that she won’t approve, because if she doesn’t approve, and then you won’t be able to bring me around your family, you won’t be able to speak proudly of me to the people you love… If she decides I’m not what’s best for you, because she does know what’s best for you, she loves you, you may leave me, and I don’t want that.” You give him a teary smile and lean up on your toes, your lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

          “My anxiety must be rubbing off on you. Although, that was a very forthcoming outpouring of emotion moment, I’m very proud of you,” you say with a smile, remembering the emotional talk you had with your stubborn alpha male boyfriend about being forthcoming with his feelings. “But see, there’s the thing about my darling aunt, the reason she’s a great mother. She wants what’s best for me but, at the same time, trusts me to know what’s best for me. And you know what’s best for me?” you ask teasingly, a playful grin on your face as you look up at the love of your life. Aaron gives you a smile, clasping his hands together behind your back.

          “I’ve no idea, Y/N. Why don’t you tell me?” You giggle, booping his nose with your finger.

          “Who’s best for me happens to be a tall, dark, and handsome man dressed in a fine-ass suit. Now, who might that be?” Aaron finally brightens your world with a laugh before picking you up and spinning you in a whirlwind kiss. “Now, don’t you feel silly for worrying?”

          “I do, but then again, you have a tendency of always comforting me,” he says affectionately, brushing your cheek with the knuckles of his fingers. You lean into the gentle touch before stepping away.

          “You about ready, babe?” Aaron is about to nod when an all-too-familiar ring tone chimes out of his pocket. You offer a consoling look, while he closes his eyes, frustrated. He picks up his phone, his fingers massaging the back of his eyelids.

          “Yes, Garcia? … I understand… I’ll be right there…” He hangs up, avoiding your eyes. You take hold of his hands, ducking your head to attempt to make eye contact with him.

          “So, where you goin this time?” you ask with a lighthearted smile. He closes his eyes, entwining his fingers with yours.

          “Lafayette…” You brighten, intent on lifting the gloom that seemed to descend on the man in front of you.

          “Oh, just a few hours north of where I used to live. I still have a couple of friends there. It’s not a bad place, you know. Supposedly one of the happiest cities in the country. A bit boring, a bit localized, but a happy pla-

          “Y/N,” Aaron says, interrupting you. He finally meets your eyes, a sad, angry look on his face. “You don’t have to pretend to be happy. I know you’re upset with me.” You coo at him, placing your hand on his cheek.

          “I’m not upset with you, silly man. Duty calls.” He grits his teeth, tangling his fingers in your hair and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. When he pulls away, you frown at the anger on his face you know is directed inward.

          “You were so excited for this dinner.”

          “There will be other dinners.”

          “Your aunt will hate me.”

          “My aunt knows what your job is, and she respects your work ethic.” You smile at him, sure that you have a retort for any self-deprecating argument he could give. He groans, clenching his eyes shut in frustration.

          “Y/N. You must be mad at me. I’m always leaving and going, going and leaving, with no control over when and where, always leaving you and Jack behind, even when we have plans, goddammit this is why Haley left-” Aaron’s eyes widen as they meet yours; you had smacked his cheeks lightly to stop his rant. Your thumbs swipe against his cheekbones as you level him with a firm but loving glare.

          “I don’t care that you leave, Aaron. I don’t care where or when or how many times you go. None of that matters, because I trust that you will always come back to me.” You eyes soften as your fingertips gently trace the lines of his sad face; you melt on the inside as he leans into your touch. “I understand that it hurt you when Haley left, when she felt your job pushed her away, but you have to understand that I am not the same, that I am not her.” You tug at his collar until he leans down, and you kiss him firmly. “We will always come back to each other. That’s what our love is. Trust in me and the trust I put in us, Aaron.” You wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him close until you can feel every shuttering intake of breath he makes. His arms wrap around your shoulders, a hand tangled in your hair as he clutches you closer to his chest.

          “I love you. I love you so much, Y/N.”

          “I love you too, Aaron.”

 

 


End file.
